


北塔

by aliciak



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak
Summary: 王已经坐到桌边，正对着Merlin摆到他面前的餐盘皱眉。就好像Merlin不过是个仆人、王本人也没有只穿着件外衫就坐在国师屋里似的。





	北塔

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaeostre (mirandaskye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaskye/gifts).
  * A translation of [The North Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75143) by [mirandaeostre (mirandaskye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaskye/pseuds/mirandaeostre). 



到北塔当差是整个Camelot最差的活计。王庭里没有一个仆人愿意被分派到这儿。这份苦差总是落到最好骗的新人头上，直到他能传给下一个傻子。  
  
最短当差记录是25分钟。好心人把那浑身发抖的男孩带回厨房坐了，给他灌下最烈的酒，不停地轻拍着他的手，直到他终于不再一睁眼就吓得说胡话。据说国王因此震怒，虽然一段时间以后也有人承认这听起来不算是什么论据。这些人很快又在众人的嘘声中闭嘴了。  
  
今晚的受害人现在正小心翼翼地摸上北楼的楼梯，一手捏着一盘食物，一手拿着一支蜡烛。他今年15岁了。虽说目前王宫里还没人能完全听懂他那因为害羞而小得听不清的咕哝，但他其实叫Gavin，现在正一心希望自己当初听了妈妈的话，去给铁匠当了学徒——楼梯既黑又窄且陡，想想就知道他一脚没踩稳会发生什么。  
  
墙上的火把突然窜出火苗。Gavin丢人地尖叫一声，差点从楼梯上滚下去。  
  
现在他能看清四周了，但还不如看不见。他听说过北塔的事情。很坏的事情。他想转身回去，就说塔里不要吃的。这是个逃脱的好办法。但他想起国王上了塔（王之前进塔时Gavin看见了），而王看上去并不害怕，也肯定不会因为火把自燃就吓得比姑娘叫得还响……吧。  
  
Gavin挺挺胸继续往上走，告诫自己不能再丢人了。既然王都不怕北塔，那Gavin有什么可怕的呢？虽说王确实是有柄巨剑，而Gavin只带了个托盘。  
  
他一步一步又一步地顺着螺旋阶梯往上爬，爬得腿疼加头晕。他暗骂着建造王城的白痴。谁会需要住得离地面这么高啊！再说这些日子根本就没人敢袭城了。先王Uther刚薨的那几年里倒还有人试过，试完逃跑的时候一个个四肢不全，再不幸一点的就干脆一命呜呼了。过段时间这些事就传开了，连最愚蠢的军阀都听说过。  
  
Gavin满心想着坚持住、继续走，结果差点撞上塔顶的房门。他脸一红，放下托盘正要敲门，门却自己弹开了。  
  
他可以跑。也可以叫。但Gavin还是选择又拿起托盘，犹犹豫豫往里走。他不断地想着，王是敢于冒险进门的，而既然王敢于面对，那Gavin也能行。  
  
屋子很大，比他预想的更为明亮。它正常得让人失望：除了中央桌子上有个形状古怪的挂坠之外，它看上去跟其他房间没什么不同。中央的桌边相对放着两把椅子，角落还有一张书桌和一把椅子，一整面墙全被书架挡住了，但屋里根本没有任何，呃，魔法的东西。  
  
房间另一边的门开了。Gavin差点又叫出来，才发现那扇门其实是以正常方式打开的。 然后他看到了开门的人。他张开大嘴准备尖叫——  
  
那个男人却对他微微一笑，友善地说：  
  
“哦，你好。”  
  
Gavin呜咽一声。不错，他在王城里做事时间不长，眼前的人也完全不是Gavin想象中巫师的样子，但他知道那是谁。  
Camelot男女老少没有一个不知道Merlin是谁。或者说，是什么。  
  
“晚餐？”Merlin眼睛一亮，向着Gavin走过来。Gavin还以为他步态会更冷艳高贵呢，这可是一开口蹚平一座城的男人——Gavin听过那些故事好吗。  
  
“是、是的，”他挤出来，想想又补了一句：“大人。”他完全不知道Merlin在朝中的确切官衔，但叫声大人总没错吧。  
  
Merlin从他手中接过盘子，又笑了一笑——可能是想让Gavin安安心。“谢谢你。”  
  
“我可以把火点上……”  
  
Merlin头都没回，壁炉里却一下子火焰窜起老高。Gavin咽了口唾沫。  
  
“还、还有其他吩咐吗？”  
  
“没了，”Merlin微笑着说。  
  
“抱、抱歉我来晚了……”  
  
“没关系，”Merlin的声音更柔和了，也更友善：“你大概听了些传言吧。”  
  
Gavin点头。  
  
“但你还是来了。”  
  
“这是我的工作，”Gavin说。  
  
Merlin笑起来，突然间看着像个比Gavin大不了多少的男孩子了。“你已经比大多数人坚持的时间长了。你能行。”  
  
“您不、不会把我变成青、青蛙吧？”  
  
Merlin有那么一瞬看上去被逗笑了，然后摇摇头。“我尽量，”他假装严肃地说。“只要你别一大早就把我的早饭送上来。”  
  
Gavin刚要说话（事后他才想起那时哪怕说了大概也是傻话），房间尽头的门却又开了。Gavin张大了眼睛：国王，King 　　Arthur，信步而入，边走边揉着眼睛。  
  
宫廷礼仪可能针对如何觐见一丝不挂的国王有所规定。起码该先告诉你要往哪看。  
  
倒不是说他看到了什么令人不快的。  
  
事实恰恰相反啊。显然王者之剑不是唯一巨♂大的东西。  
  
Merlin用力咳嗽一声。  
  
王仍在揉眼睛。可见是咳得还不够用力。“我要饿死了，Merlin，”王说：“你能允许那孩子进门了吗，别把人累死在台阶上。”  
  
“他进门了，”Merlin告诉他。  
  
王突然不再揉眼，转而盯住了Gavin；而Gavin涨红着脸，极力盼望脚下的石板突然塌陷把他吞掉——这绝对是他活到这么大最羞耻的一刻。  
  
“啊，”王最后终于说：“是哦。”  
  
Merlin给王递了件外衫。Gavin确定那件衣服半分钟前还不在屋里。王穿衣时Gavin发现他颈侧有块青紫。  
  
“你可以走了，Gavin，”Merlin说着，心不在焉地伸手去理王的衣衫。Gavin点头，快步走到门口，这才想起他从未告诉过Merlin他叫什么，Merlin却知道他是谁。Gavin又慌了。  
  
“之、之后还会有其他吩咐吗，大人？”他结巴道。  
  
王已经坐到桌边，正对着Merlin摆到他面前的餐盘皱眉。就好像Merlin不过是个仆人、王本人也没有只穿着件外衫就坐在国师屋里似的。更别提王嘴角上还沾着一抹不可描述。Gavin才不要去想那是什么。  
  
“去睡吧Gavin，”Merlin友善地说。Gavin跑了，Merlin探身去舔净王嘴角的场景像是烙在了他虹膜上，那声低喃的“Arthur”在他脑中炸响。  
  
下楼的阶梯只有10步。Gavin一步一步数了。


End file.
